The invention relates to postage meters, and more particularly, to the postage meter dies for printing the meter indicia.
Postage meters are well known. Conventionally, such postage meters have a print drum or flat-bed which includes a letter press die having a fixed engraved indicia which when inked will print onto an envelope a replica of the indicia on the die. Under U.S. Post Office regulations, normally, the required information on this die includes a meter number along with the city and state of the licensing post office. There are about 30,000 post offices for which different dies must be available. The meter manufacturers must maintain an inventory of different engraved dies for each of the cities in each of the states in which Post Offices license postage meters.